Why me?
by silver-moon-sapphire-sky
Summary: Atemu is having a jealousy problem, because Tea is going out with another guy. But why is he jealous? and what effect will this have on the fate of the world? Atemu x Tea COMPLETE
1. An Interesting Problem

**I decided to do another Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I hope that you enjoy. I'm sorry that I haven't written anything for such a long time, but it was unavoidable.**

**Note beforehand: I do not own Yugioh-** **Kazuki Takahashi does**

**By the way, this story is set after the final episode, only instead of going to the underworld Bakura and Atemu were given separate bodies, and Shadi is still alive. **

* * *

**_Chapter One: An Interesting Problem_**

What would happen if the one surety in your life, which always boosted your confidence suddenly disappeared?

Tèa had been Atemu's surety. She adored him; it was obvious, but now…

She was going out…

On a date…

With another boy…

Admittedly Atemu had never in fact asked Tèa out himself, or courted her in any way. She did not in fact belong to him. He was no longer pharaoh and hence he no longer had hundreds of adoring women waiting upon him and looking at no one else.

Admittedly this was all unfortunately true.

But that didn't mean she was allowed to go out with someone else. Just because he hadn't made his feelings clear, didn't mean she had the right to give up on him!

Jealousy and insecurity were new emotions for Atemu, and the ancient pharaoh was not well equipped to deal with them. So he did the only thing he could to control his stress levels.

He was dueling. Non-stop.

Needless to say he was also winning. Non-stop.

It was 147 duels later, and Bakura, Malik, Seto, Yugi, Joey and Mai still had no way of beating him. They had tried three-on-one, and even (in a last ditch attempt) six-on-one (although the teamwork between most of them was shoddy if not completely dysfunctional). The teens still had no idea what hit them.

Neither did Duke Devlin 14 games of Dungeon Dice Monster's later. Needless to say the score was 14 to 0, favoring Atemu.

Meanwhile the cause of Atemu's frustration was blissfully unaware of his state.

Tèa and Serenity had gotten bored after the 20th non-sensical duel and left. Friendship was one thing, a dueling obsession was another.

Atemu had already called Odion, Ishizu, Grandpa, Professor Hopkins, Rebecca, Vivian, Rex, Weevil, Leon, Seigfried, Pegasus, Valon, Amelda, Rafael, Mako, Espa Roba and the paradox brothers. Anyone whom he or one of his friends had dueled with or against, who was at least fairly good.

Joey's luck was really uninteresting to watch after 32 duels, while even Seto was pressed to come up with new strategy's after 43 duels, and after 38 duels, he had decided that Mai really needed to get some more monsters in her deck. Even Malik and Bakura's insaneness was only so interesting. Yugi was still tough, but still beaten.

None of his friends were a challenge anymore. He needed some new prey.

Atemu wondered if he should start giving himself a handicap. Like starting a duel with just 100 lifepoints or something.

Or maybe he could duel one handed…

Nah… to complex with the whole duel-disk thing… besides he didn't really want to lose, he just wanted to get rid of his frustration.

The real question was, why was he so frustrated by this in the first place?

* * *

Ishizu had never received such a terrified sounding phone call from her little brother. He was begging her to stop Atemu from dueling him. That was quite a change. Normally it was Atemu calling her, telling her to get her little brother to stop challenging him. 

On a regular holiday to Japan her little brother spent all of his time trying to duel and beat Atemu. While Atemu spent most of his time trying to get out of dueling Malik.

She had to admit that this was an odd turn of events to say the least. She hadn't fully understood what was going on until her Millennium necklace had prompted her next actions. She left her work at the museum early in order to catch her prey.

She just hoped Tèa would forgive her for this 'interference'.

Well it was all for a good cause, to save the pharaoh from himself! And the world too.

Tèa was surprised when she walked past Ishizu on her way to meet Hajime, "Ishizu, hey!" she called out cheerily.

"Tèa, can we talk?" asked Ishizu.

"Well actually I was just about to…," Tèa stopped, Ishizu' expression was serious. Something must be really wrong, "sure, that would be fine, but can I make a call first?" she asked.

Ishizu smiled, "go right ahead,"

Tèa dialed Hajime's number, "Hi Hajime, look, I've got a problem," she said straight out, "No, I don't think I'll be able to meet you tonight," there was a brief pause, "is it okay if I call you tomorrow and we'll arrange another time," there was another pause on Tèa's end, "Yep, look forward to seeing you too, bye,"

Ishizu frowned; it seemed that the relationship between this boy and Tèa was much more advanced than anyone else knew. That would be the first thing she needed to fix. Poor Hajime.

Ishizu pushed that thought away. Screw sentimentality, if the pharaoh didn't get Tèa into bed, he'd continue to terrorize everyone in duels. This was for the greater good.

"So, is Hajime your boyfriend?" Ishizu decided to be blunt.

"Not exactly," said Tèa with a smile, "he is just a really nice guy, we know each other from dancing class," she elaborated, "we've been friends for a while and then just last week he asked me out," she added.

Ishizu gulped a nice guy who danced? That wasn't an impossible dream? Especially if he was good looking…

Ishizu wondered if asking Tèa for his number would sound selfish… probably.

No, she had to resist temptation and focus on her mission.

The bad news though was that this guy sounded like someone Tèa would be really interested in.

Shit, the pharaoh was screwed, and now, so was the world. Okay, focus on mission now. She could pick up a bloke later. If Atemu was just doing this out of jealousy because Tèa was going on a date, what would happen if Tèa and 'Hajime' became official? What if they slept together? Or got married?

For a minute Ishizu was frozen in pure terror and then she did the only thing that made sense, "Please save the world!" she implored grabbing Tèa's hand.

"You want me… to save the world?" asked Tèa, a little confused now.

"Yes, only you have the power to stop the apocalypse!" declared Ishizu dramatically.

"Apocalypse?" Tèa was looking at Ishizu weirdly, "Ishizu, are you sure that you are getting enough sleep?" she asked, trying to free her hand from Ishizu' iron grip.

"YES!" yelled Ishizu, everyone around the two girls was staring at her now, "YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE, ONLY YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD FROM CERTAIN DISASTER!" letting go of Tèa's hand she dramatically spread her arms for emphasis.

Tèa looked very uneasy, there were people staring at them, "Okay Ishizu," she said in a patronizing voice, "how about we go somewhere else and talk about this," she said grabbing the taller girl's arm and dragging her off.

Ishizu followed meekly, "yes my savior," she said.

Tèa wondered if she should call Malik and ask him to pick up his sister. Ishizu was clearly not operating well with all the stress from the museum. She found a reasonably deserted park bench and seated them both down on it.

"Okay Ishizu, talk," she said.

"The pharaoh is going through a hard time," said Ishizu after a few moments of silence.

"He did seem a little odd this afternoon," Tèa agreed.

"Malik phoned asking me to rescue him," said Ishizu.

"So, why are you talking to me?" asked Tèa.

"I had a vision from the Millennium necklace, and well… you're the only person in the world who can stop Atemu from this mad dueling and save the world!" Ishizu declared.

"How?" asked Tèa.

Apparently Ishizu wasn't being obvious enough, "well Atemu cares for you, a lot,"

"Yes," Tèa cheerfully agreed, "We're great friends,"

Ishizu mentally slapped herself; it wasn't Tèa's fault she didn't get this. Atemu had been particularly unobvious in his admiration for her. It wasn't Tèa's fault she was more than a little clueless either.

"Well, what if I told you that I have reason to believe that Atemu likes you, as more than a friend?" asked Ishizu, trying to be extremely blunt.

Tèa's mouth dropped open, "well, I… he doesn't" she shut her mouth firmly.

Ishizu was surprised by the obstinacy of the girl. Perhaps Tèa didn't care for Atemu anymore, and the pharaoh had missed the boat because he was too slow. Please Ra, don't let it be too late, otherwise, the world was doomed!

"But don't you think it was odd that this dueling madness of his started only after he learned that you were going on a date with another boy?" Ishizu asked.

"Coincidence," said Tèa frowning.

"I had a vision, believe me it wasn't coincidence," said Ishizu.

"But then why…" Tèa trailed off.

"Why has he kept ignoring your feelings?" finished Ishizu.

Tèa nodded, "if he liked me that much, why couldn't he just tell me?" she whispered.

"He's a man, that's the way they come. They aren't in to telling women how they really feel, they think it is obvious," Ishizu said dryly.

"So what am I supposed to do?" said Tèa.

"Screw him as quickly as possible," said Ishizu bluntly.

Tèa went three different shades of red in less than 4 seconds, "Ishizu," she stammered in protest.

"I'm sorry, that just came out," said Ishizu covering her mouth in surprise, "but you do need to solve this mess, otherwise the world is doomed," she added seriously.

"I'm sorry Ishizu, but as far as I'm concerned, this is Atemu's mess to solve, not mine. If he likes me, he has to be brave enough to tell me. I'm not going to settle for someone who won't tell me how he feels, and who isn't honest with himself," said Tèa standing up and walking away.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT SAVING THE WORLD?" Ishizu yelled after her.

"The world isn't in any danger," retorted Tèa. She wasn't going to make life easy for Atemu, no matter what bullshit Ishizu came up with.

"BUT SEXUAL TENSION CAN CAUSE UNDUE STRESS ON A PERSON'S BODY! AND ATEMU HAS THE STRONGEST MAGICAL POWER IN THE WORLD, SO IF HE LOSES CONTROL BECAUSE OF SEXUAL TENSION THE WORLD COULD BE DESTROYED!" yelled Ishizu.

Ishizu had gotten some curious looks because of her first yell; her second ensured that everyone's attention was on her. It was so quiet afterwards that the sound of a spider's footsteps could have been heard.

Tèa continued walking away, she didn't care if Atemu got hurt from sexual tension, it was his own damn fault. She did care if the world got blown up, but she doubted that Atemu's control could slip that much.

She doubted that sexual tension would hurt anyone. Not that she had any experience, and even if most men were said to be 'sex mad fiends'. He would not get hurt. Anyway, he barely looked at women, and you had to wonder if he even knew much about sex.

He had died at 16 in Ancient Egypt- his education couldn't have been that extensive. Except she'd heard that some 12 year olds had harems of women, so maybe he'd…

Tèa shook off all those thoughts. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Besides, Atemu was the most powerful person in world; and he was usually very responsible.

Well he hadn't seemed too responsible that afternoon, but normally…

Tèa's mobile went off, it was Mai. Tèa didn't even have time to put the phone to her ear before Mai's high pitched voice was audible, "Tèa, please come and save us. Atemu listens to you, reason with him!"

That was the last thing Tèa wanted to hear right now, "Look Mai, I'm kinda busy right now, I'll talk to you later," she hung up before Mai could protest.

* * *

"Kinda busy?" Mai questioned letting her phone drop into her bag, that movement drew Joey's attention, as well as Mai's comment. 

"Well she is on a date tonight, I guess you probably caught her making out or something," Joey commented carelessly.

Atemu's eyes went red, he was at the moment dueling Joey and Seto Kaiba. He was at 200 life points, while they were at 400 (Kaiba) and 50 (Joey).

He drew, concentrating on his belief in the Heart of the Cards. The winged dragon of Ra was his reward. Luckily he already had three monsters on the field.

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon, the winged Dragon of RA!" yelled Atemu and he played the Egyptian God card, annihilating both Joey and Kaiba in seconds.

Ishizu arrived at this moment and upon watching the scene before her sent a desperate prayer to the Gods, "please let Tèa come to her senses and stop this disaster from affecting the world,"

* * *

Tèa was walking around aimlessly. She knew she should go home. She'd already told Ishizu that she wasn't going to go to Atemu and confess passionate love for him. He should know how she felt, it seemed like everyone else did. He couldn't be that thick, even if he was male. For goodness sake, even Joey knew how she felt! 

She should go home, there was no point in wandering the streets, she'd made her decision and she wasn't going to change her mind. Nothing was.

Her mobile rang, she pulled it out. Serenity? What did she want?

"Hey Serenity," she barely had time to greet her friend.

"Tèa, Ishizu told me to call you straight away," Serenity was in the camp of the enemy. Ishizu was very devious, "Joey and the others are in trouble,"

That got Tèa's attention, "What?"

"Atemu won't listen to reason or anything. He won't stop dueling, and he's done some kind of shadow magic so that they can't leave unless they beat him,"

So much for Atemu being reasonable and responsible, "Serenity, what on earth do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he won't listen to any of us, not even Yugi, and he won't release anyone from the game. Couldn't you come over here and try and talk to him?" Serenity sounded tearful.

Tèa felt caught in one of those slow motion moments in a movie. Her mouth was actually opening to say that she'd be right there, and she couldn't stop herself.

"See, I told you, this is all related to sexual tension. Only you can save the world, you are the chosen one!" Ishizu voice suddenly came on the other end of the phone.

Tèa pulled the phone away from her ears and found herself staring at the phone for a minute before she lost it, "DAMN IT!! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SEXUAL TENSION! THE WORLD IS NOT GOING TO BLOW UP JUST BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH ATEMU OR EVEN GIVE HIM A BLOW JOB!" and she promptly hung up on Ishizu.

There was a large crowd of people staring at her now, but Tèa was too angry to care. Ishizu was making out that it was up to Tèa to fix the problem, which made it sound like Tèa was the one to blame for the whole thing. But this was Atemu's fault. He was the jealous one who wouldn't tell her how he felt!

IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!!!

* * *

It was at this moment that Shadi appeared having sensed a disturbance in the balance of magical forces in the world. He could never have seen this one coming, the world being overturned by an unhealthy dose of jealousy and a high level of sexual tension. 

He tried to stop the mad dueling; he tried to break the globe. He needed to be given full credit, he really tried. But he had no hope of breaking Atemu's magic thingy. Instead, the poor guardian found himself dragged into the Shadow Game of the century, its devastation would never be equaled.

Yes, devastation. Atemu's magic was giving the Earth some tension of it's own to deal with. Not only were there Earthquakes right through Asia- Japan of course being home to the ancient Pharaoh had the worst of the quakes. Australia suddenly found that there was snow, everywhere and ice. While Europe, even Russia suddenly passed through a very dry season, all the river beds were drying up. Africa suddenly discovered the miracle of Monsoon season. As for America, they got some crazy wind weather, not just a breeze, but tornado's through the whole continent, South America and Canada too.

In other words, the world had gone completely nuts. There was even a solar eclipse!

Shadi sighed mournfully, the rescuer waiting to be rescued. Ishizu said that this girl Tèa was the cause and was therefore also the solution. She better come soon, otherwise the way things were going, the world was doomed.

To think, this morning had started out with such promise. All it took was a girl, a little jealousy, a lot of sexual tension and a three thousand year old pharaoh and not only did you have complete chaos- you destroyed the world as well.

Truly women were the worst plague Ra had ever inflicted on man.

* * *

Tèa's phone rang again, she'd lost count of how many annoying phone calls she'd received that day, so she perhaps lost it- just a little when she answered. 

"HELLO!" she shrieked.

"Tèa?" Mokuba sounded frightened. Poor kid, she'd taken out her irritation with Ishizu on him.

"Sorry Mokuba, I thought you were someone else,"

"Okay," he sounded like he thought she was as much of a freak as the other people standing around her did, "Tèa, can you come down to the Arcade?"

"Why?"

"Atemu's gone mad," -why was it everyone seemed to be calling her when it concerned Atemu?

"I know, Serenity, Mai and Ishizu have already called me," Tèa said flatly.

"Did they tell you about Rebecca and the others being trapped as well as my big brother?" Mokuba asked. He sounded scared.

Wait a minute, "Rebecca? What's she doing here?"

"Atemu called Odion, Grandpa Mutou, Professor Hopkins, Rebecca, Vivian, Rex, Weevil, Leon, Seigfried, Pegasus, Valon, Amelda, Rafael, Mako, Espa and the paradox brothers telling them to come and duel him, and they all arrived within the past two hours. Then Shadi arrived to try and stop them, but he got trapped as well. So now they are all trapped with Atemu, along with Joey, Mai, Bakura, Malik, Yugi, Duke and my big brother," said Mokuba in a rush.

Tèa paused; Atemu must have gone mad to be dueling all those people and to have trapped them. They couldn't get out unless they beat him… wait…

"Mokuba, the conditions for getting out of Atemu's magic. Those were his exact words?"

"Yes," Mokuba sounded puzzled.

Tèa had a brilliant idea, she could save the world, but she'd do it her own way. Ishizu could go jump in a lake along with that stupid necklace of hers.

"I'll be right there Mokuba," she promised.

"Thank you,"

"So what did she say?" Ishizu asked anxiously.

"She said she'd be right here," said the little boy.

"I knew it! She couldn't resist an adorable little kid, and she can't resist the call of destiny! She will save the world and rid Atemu of his sexual tension!" Ishizu crowed.

"Umm, Ishizu?"

"Yes,"

"What's sexual tension?"

Ishizu felt an ice cold shiver run down her back. Kaiba would kill her if she educated her brother in such matters. Why couldn't the millennium necklace ever warn her about such embarrassing situations before they occurred? Stupid selective piece of trash.

"That's a good question, why don't you," Ishizu looked around for inspiration, "ask," she saw one of Kaiba's suits- BINGO "that kind employee of yours,"

Mokuba immediately went up to the suit and Ishizu was sure that he asked the poor man the question. Why? Because the poor suit looked around immediately for a route of escape just like Ishizu had. Apparently he couldn't find it, so he reluctantly opened his mouth, sensing his approaching doom.

If Seto Kaiba ever found out what Mokuba was learning then there would be hell to pay. His rage could make Atemu's little tantrum look like a light breeze (despite the lack of magic). Now that was a truly scary thought.

**

* * *

Anyway, I hope that you found this chapter a little amusing at least. **

**Please R & R, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! I reposted it with the correct paragraphing, so it makes sense. Sorry that I didn't work it out before.**


	2. A Brutal Solution

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you very much for all the positive reviews. It was very encouraging.**

**

* * *

_Chapter Two: A Brutal Solution_ **

Tèa walked into the arcade, and she was very surprised by what she saw. No number of phone calls could have prepared her for this sight.

Atemu was surrounded by more than twenty duelists, mostly friends, in a big purple globe. Ra was currently in play, and was annihilating everyone's life points. Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, Ishizu and one of Kaiba's suits was sitting around the globe thing, anxiously watching along with a large crowd.

She marched up to Ishizu, still rather annoyed about the whole yelling about 'sexual tension' thing on the streets. She was almost sure she saw Ishizu pale and back away slightly.

Maybe that had to do with the dark aura surrounding Tèa. She was feeling more than just a little annoyed at this point. There were two sources to her irritation, one wore the millennium necklace and was now cowering behind Serenity and Mokuba. The other wore the millennium puzzle and was surrounded by a bunch of exhausted duelists inside an insane looking purple globe.

She wondered which one she should take care of first, when the problem was solved for her.

"Hey Tèa, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out on a date," that was Joey for you, as subtle as ever.

His shout got half the arcade's attention, which she didn't really want, and Atemu's attention, as well as most of the duelists.

"I cancelled," said Tèa, "what exactly is going on here?" she asked gesturing to the globe thing which encompassed the duelists.

Atemu felt strangely relieved when he heard that. He was glad that Joey had been wrong when he'd guessed Tèa was kissing another boy. That strange almost painful stab of emotion had struck him in the heart the minute he'd thought about her with another boy.

"Well anyway, this means there is no threat. Tèa is not going to go out on any more dates, it's all okay," Ishizu had chosen the wrong moment to interrupt and try and calm the pharaoh down.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think you can make decisions like that for me?" Tèa asked Ishizu. The former priestess cowered again, Tèa was not just angry, she was clearly infuriated.

"Tèa, hun, are you alright?" asked Mai, sounding a little concerned.

"Am I alright? Oh sure, just peachy! Not only have I been harassed on the phone, but I've been yelled at on the street!"

"Please Tèa don't be angry with us; Ishizu said you could help save my big brother and everyone else from this weird magic thing," said Mokuba with tears in his eyes.

"Oh she did, did she?" Tèa was glaring holes in Ishizu.

Ishizu chose this moment to push her luck too far, "IT'S ALL COME TO THIS! YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE, ONLY YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD FROM CERTAIN DISASTER! THERE'S-"

"Ishizu, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Of course," said Ishizu with a too cheerful smile.

"You know sister, maybe you need a break," said Malik, Odion was nodding in agreement. To think they'd always thought Ishizu was the sane one in the family. Now Malik knew where Yami Malik had come from.

"Don't worry I'm fine now that Tèa is here to save Atemu from his s-" Ishizu began.

"Damnit Ishizu, I have had enough of this," Tèa said, "no one needs to save Atemu from anything. He's responsible enough, or he should be" she glared at Atemu "to save himself if he needs to," she finished crossing her arms.

Sexual tension? What a fucking cop out.

"I told you I had a vision from the Millennium necklace," said Ishizu, and then she flung herself on Tèa, "please, you're the only one who can save everyone from the pharaoh and the pharaoh from himself,"

Tèa pushed Ishizu off her, "okay Ishizu, I've had just about enough of this behavior, calm down," she said, trying to keep her temper under control. She was beginning to see why Kaiba hated magic so much; it really was a very convenient excuse for anyone who was the least bit insane.

"But the only way to save my brother and the others is to save Atemu! Please Tèa, only you can-" Ishizu apparently was still into pushing her luck.

"Look Gardner, would you get us out of this thing sooner or later?" Seto Kaiba was not a patient man.

And to think she'd felt some sort of connection ten seconds ago.

"I've got a meeting I've got to get to next week, so if you could help, hurry up and do it," Sieg added.

Oh it was so tempting to turn around and walk away, leaving them all trapped in there.

"Yeah, we've had enough of being trapped in here," Mako, Rex and Weevil all agreed.

What was she? Their mother?

"Hurry up girl and do something," the guardian of the millennium items added.

What right did Shadi have to complain? He should have been able to stop this!

"Get me out of here!" yelled Joey.

Why did she always have to get him out of all of his messes? Like the time he spilled ice cream on Mai, and not to mention all the money she'd lent him, and Tristan.

All the duelists started yelling, their voices combining into a very loud, very annoying buzz of complaints. Why were they yelling at her? She had supposedly come to save them, and this was their thanks?

The yelling got louder, And Louder, AND LOUDER until she cracked.

"ENOUGH!" Tèa yelled, she was feeling very pressured at this point, "I've had a lot trouble today because of this," she gestured at the globe thing encompassing the people in it, "so I'd like an explanation right now, WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON?"

If she solved this now, she wouldn't have to worry later.

Joey, Tristan and the others were all worried, even Atemu was scared. Tèa was not someone you riled up. She was very scary when she was just annoyed and now, she was very angry. Even Shadi, Sieg and Kaiba knew when to shut up and be afraid.

Tèa waited a few seconds before filling the dangerous silence that followed, "Well come on," was it just Atemu or was she looking at him?

Actually come to think of it, so was everyone else, "me?" he questioned.

"Obviously. After all you're the one who started this mess with your magic! The only reason Ishizu came after me like this was because of you! So speak up already" Tèa was obviously still angry, but she'd transferred all of that fury onto him.

Now that wasn't fair. Women always seemed to do that, blame the men for everything, and they got away with it every time. How come?

Did women have genes that gave them strategies in this blame transferal?

Why didn't men have them?

It wasn't his fault anyway, not all of it. She was the one who'd decided to go out on a date and gotten him all annoyed for some reason. His friends were the ones who'd agreed to duel him. The only real contribution he'd made was to call everyone in, well that and trap everyone with shadow magic. Aside from that, he hadn't done anything at all, not really.

"Why are you blaming this on me?" he demanded. It wasn't his fault, was it?

Everyone else, even Yugi, gave him quite a look. Okay, maybe he deserved that look, perhaps he had let things get out of hand when he'd trapped everyone in shadow magic, or perhaps when he'd called most of them, or perhaps when he'd continuously challenged them to duels.

He silently admitted what he'd never admit out aloud- this mess was all his fault.

"Okay Atemu, there are two ways we can do this. **One.** you let everyone go and we talk about this. **Or Two.** I come in there and make you finish up with this magic thing, so everyone else can go and then we talk. Which will it be?"

Tèa sounded very business like. Atemu thought it would have been hotter if she was wearing a tight leather outfit and had a whip- he quickly shook the resulting image away in embarrassment.

He said the first thing that came to mind "You wouldn't dare come in here," he smirked, sure of his safety inside the bubble thing. Too confident as it turned out.

Ishizu watched the scene unfold, just like her millennium necklace had shown her it would. She smirked, much like a cat which had just finished a fresh bowl of cream.

"Watch me," Tèa said walking up to the bubble and passing right through it like there was no barrier at all.

Atemu stared at her in obvious shock for a moment; trying to workout exactly how she had done it. Tèa smirked in a very evil way as she walked right up to him. Clearly she was taking open advantage of his shock.

Ishizu held her breath as the girl stopped right in front of him, this was where her vision had broken off. She had only one thought in her mind, _'please Tèa, just kiss him,' _they were certainly close enough to kiss, and that could solve the whole problem.

Actually that was probably the only way this problem could be solved…

Atemu was too stubborn, he needed to be shocked into letting the magic go. Shock or exhaustion or a stronger magic were the only things which could stop him right now.

There was a brief pause in which Ishizu saw everyone else become aware of the situation between Tèa and Atemu. She also saw Joey, Yugi and Tristan exchange a knowing look.

Tèa completely destroyed all of Ishizu hopes when without any warning she socked the ancient pharaoh. Her right hook was dangerous, Atemu had no chance. He dizzily slipped down to the floor, completely unconscious and his shadow magic completely disappeared.

"Now was that really so hard?" she questioned the others, who were now freed from Atemu's shadow magic.

The majority of the group ran away while they could, not sure whose wrath to fear more, Atemu's or Tèa's. Atemu was not going to be happy when he woke up, and Tèa was obviously still in a very, very bad mood- perhaps even pissed off.

Shadi disappeared into thin air. There was nothing he could do to stop the pharaoh, and as for the girl, well Shadi knew better than to mess with pissed off women. He was not evading his responsibilities of course. He wasn't fleeing either, nor was he scared. He just left as quickly as possible because he could do it and he liked being mysterious. Of course…

Vivian ran off dragging Duke- whom she'd taken a liking too, once she discovered he was the creator of DDM and very wealthy. He really didn't seem to mind, after all, she was a very attractive girl and wearing a dress which showed off her legs completely.

Pegasus hurried out at a very fast walk, he wasn't completely comfortable with magic after losing his own it seemed. Apparently he'd actually gained some sanity after losing his millennium eye. The term 'sane magician' was such an oxymoron.

The Paradox brothers, Weevil, Mako, Roba and Rex took off the quickest, apparently magic didn't agree with them. Most of them had not had good experiences with magic, especially Weevil and Rex.

Siegfried carried Leon out at a very fast pace, which was neither an undignified jog or a run, but something in between. He obviously had some of Seto's prejudices where magic was concerned. While Leon he was very interested in fairytales and so unlike his brother, he was quite comfortable around magic, which explained why he was being carried.

Seto in contrast walked out coolly, with Mokuba running in tow, and Isono wearily following the brothers. Seto was getting more used to the idea of magic it seemed. Perhaps his past life as a priest (which he still claimed was nonsense) was finally coming back to him.

Valon, Amelda and Rafael walked out calmly. Magic didn't seem to bother any of these three that much, perhaps that was understandable after all that time they had spent with Dartz. All three gave the unconscious pharaoh a brief glance, believing that this might finally be the end of his days on this world. Ironic after all the enemies he'd faced, the most dangerous was a close friend, but then that's the way these things sometimes work. Valon gave Mai one last longing glance, but left quickly, understanding where her heart was.

That left Rebecca, Arthur, Grandpa Mutou, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, Ishizu and Odion, along with Atemu and Tèa. A very murderous looking Tèa.

"Hey Yugi, darling, let's go," Rebecca said, grabbing Yugi and dragging him off before he could protest. She was a lot stronger than she looked- that or Yugi didn't really want to stay- which was most people's guess.

The pair's grandfathers followed them quickly, using the excuse of chaperoning- not that anything was likely to happen. Apparently everyone was trying to find an excuse not to stay with Tèa, or Atemu (even unconscious). Solomon was no stupider than his grandson, and Arthur trusted his granddaughter and best friend's instincts.

"Anyway, Malik, Odion, let's go home," said Ishizu slipping her arms around their shoulders and quickly walking off, dragging them with her.

"I won't forget about this Ishizu," Tèa warned, and Ishizu walked off even faster.

Tèa was in a really bad mood, and no one was comfortable being around her. The thing that also made the air really uncomfortable was the fact that Atemu was going to have an interesting awakening. Well that, and the fact he was probably going to be very pissed off.

"Yeah well, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan how about we go for a burger?" asked Joey too casually. Trying to hurry up and get out of the danger zone.

"You're going to have to drag Atemu with you, because if you think that I'm going to wait around for him then you can think again. He can come and see me when he's decided if he's going to talk with me," said Tèa walking away smartly, leaving her friends with the decision of what to do with the unconscious pharaoh.

"He really got himself into a bad mess this time," commented Joey.

"If he'd just let me give him some advice on girls he would have been fine," said Tristan.

"Please, he would have been in even more trouble," Joey scoffed.

That started an immediate fist fight until Bakura and Ryou separated them.

"Boys, calm down," Mai was the voice of reason it seemed, "now first things first, Serenity and I are leaving now, you can sort out which of you is taking Atemu home, good bye," she said dragging the younger girl with her. She and Serenity were great friends.

"Hey Mai, wait a minute… that's not fair… why should we-" Joey spluttered, finally sinking into resigned silence. He couldn't really argue with someone who wasn't there… Arguing against Mai was never constructive when she was present either come to think of it.

"Okay, so how about scissors, paper, rocks!" said Ryou with a cheery smile.

Tristan and Joey cheered, while Bakura just hid his face in his hand, "I can't believe you are my hikari," he said.

"Your just scared 'cause you know I'm gonna kick your ass!" Joey jeered.

"Be serious mortal, there is nothing you can beat me the Mighty Thief King Bakura at, especially not a game of luck!" Bakura boasted.

"Actually, that's true, but only because he cheats at everything," Ryou pointed out, earning a death glare from Bakura.

"But you have to admit all of Joey's greatest victories came out of total fluke or luck," added Tristan, earning a laugh from Ryou, a smirk from Bakura and a major death glare from Joey.

"Well anyway, let's begin," said Ryou quickly before another fight could break out, or Atemu woke up. No one particularly wanted Atemu to wake up considering the mood he was likely to be in.

The four boys began "scissors, paper, rock!" Joey and Bakura played scissors, while Tristan and Ryou played paper.

"Yes! I'm not stuck with Atemu," Joey cheered.

"Ha, I'm wouldn't have carried the pharaoh even if I'd lost!" Bakura smirked.

"Too Cool Bro, we both got good luck," Joey said, he and Bakura high fived much to Ryou and Tristan's surprise.

Ryou and Tristan continued "scissors, paper, rock!" Tristan played rock and Ryou played scissors.

Ryou just gave a nervous smile, "I guess I've got bad luck," he said.

Tristan, Joey and Bakura walked off, "take good care of the pharaoh," was Bakura's last careless comment.

Ryou wondered if attaching an electric shock collar to Bakura's throat would stop him saying such spiteful things. Nah, Bakura would probably figure out how to get it off and then lock it onto Ryou's neck. Bakura was pretty vindictive in that way.

So Ryou would just poison his food.

He looked at the ancient pharaoh wondering if maybe he should just leave him. It was a very, very tempting thought. But of course Ryou had a conscience, and unlike Bakura, he couldn't ignore it.

He managed to drag Atemu out of the arcade with thankfully no sign that the pharaoh was going to wake up any time soon. He mused on that, and decided that he would never piss off Tèa, not if her right hook could knock someone out. She was dangerous.

Atemu awoke finally at the bus stop, and Ryou seeing his charge was awake decided to make a break for it.

"Well, I'm so glad you're awake. Oh look at the time, I better be going!" Ryou said hurriedly, trying to run.

"You're not going," said Atemu.

Ryou looked back with a nervous laugh, he saw Atemu with violet eyes so dark with rage they were crimson.

"Oh, okay well I guess I could stay," said Ryou with a very nervous laugh. He really didn't want to end up in the shadow realm.

Ryou began to pray hard to any god from any religion who would spare his life, he wasn't fussy, even if the Christian devil saved him he'd worship the devil for all eternity. He just wanted to live, or at the very least, not die a virgin.

He walked very slowly, helping Atemu along, up onto the bus, sitting with him on the bus liking the ominous aura which surrounding the ancient pharaoh less and less with each passing minute.

"She's going to pay," Atemu finally said.

"Tèa?" asked Ryou.

Atemu nodded. Ryou wondered if he should warn the brunette girl that Atemu was severely pissed off. The dark aura surrounding the boy was nothing short of shocking, it was even worse than before, when he'd had everyone trapped in the arcade.

At the next stop Atemu got off, he didn't command Ryou to come with him so the boy assumed he was off the hook. He sighed in relief as Atemu disappeared onto the sidewalk and the bus drove away. He was safe.

* * *

Joey was just relaxing, enjoying a big burger with extra ketchup with Tristan and Bakura. They were all celebrating their escape from Atemu's wrath with burgers, coke and fries. 

The Ishtars all walked in, expressing a desire for food and they ended up sharing a table with the three boys. The group was all joking and laughing, glad to have escaped from both Atemu and Tèa. Mai and Serenity also joined the group, and Rebecca, Yugi, Solomon and Arthur. Rebecca was sulking because Yugi had refused to go on a date with her.

The group was all extremely happy, but a few minutes later they were extremely scared. Ishizu was cackling, sounding distinctly insane, the more disturbing thing was the fact that this laughter appeared to have no source. She sounded even more off her head than evil yami Marik ever had. Naturally the group was all shrinking back in their seats away from her.

"I KNEW IT!" Ishizu cried jumping up into the air "IT WAS THE CALL OF DESTINY! THEY ARE FATED LOVERS, DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER! THE COMING APPOCALYPSE CAN ONLY BE AVERTED BY THE POWER OF TRUE LOVE!"

Marik worked it out. Perhaps, all the time he'd spent merged with yami Marik helped him to understand the insane. He looked at his sister, "you're talking about Atemu and Tèa right?" he asked.

"Of course," said Ishizu turning back into her sane mode with a smile.

That actually creeped everyone out more than anything else she'd done so far. The fact she seemed so normal so quickly after that display.

Mai happened upon the fact that should have hit everyone else immediately "you're telling me that Tèa and Atemu are actually going to get together?" she asked incredulously.

Everyone had assumed that Atemu and Tèa would be trying to kill each other, and that there was no chance they would get together now. Apparently that assumption had been very wrong.

Ishizu nodded, then paused cocking her head on the side, "well that, or they have already made up," she said.

Everyone paused for a second before bolting for the door. The confession of the century was hopefully coming up, and no one wanted to miss it. They just all hoped that they wouldn't miss it.

* * *

Shadi, the Guardian of the Millennium items stayed put in the pub, he'd chosen to hide in. He didn't care if the world fell apart, he was not moving. He'd already dealt with one disaster today- even if it was only sort of solved. He'd had enough. 

The Millennium key twinged. He drained his glass quickly and ordered a refill. It looked like the world was not going to go back on track smoothly. This time though, the disaster had to do with a former priest reincarnated as Seto Kaiba. Something to do with his little brother and an employee- Isono.

The Guardian of the Millennium items weighted up the positives and negatives of leaving the pub and saving the world from the wrath of Seto Kaiba. After ten long minutes he decided to save himself. To hell with the world.

Surely Kaiba could not create as much trouble as Atemu…

Could he?

Shadi had another drink, and thought some more. Drunken thoughts of honour and duty, as well as the general confusion brought on by alcohol and for some reason (completely unclear to himself) he decided to do his duty.

He headed straight for Kaiba Corporation, and straight into the centre of the upcoming catastrophe. He knew he was going to regret this, but he wasn't sure why.

Alcohol not only took care of a bad day, it erased memory, inhibitions and foresight.

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar was running in the middle of the group that was currently trying to find Atemu and Tèa, when suddenly the Millennium necklace gave her a chilling premonition of the future. 

**\VISION///**

Seto Kaiba was sitting down at his desk busy with work, when his adorable kid brother interrupted him briefly, "hey big brother, I learned something new today," he said with a smile.

"Oh, what was that?" Seto asked absentmindedly, still looking at his computer screen.

"About sexual tension," Mokuba answered with a smile.

The world froze for a second. The day really had started out with such promise, already one disaster had been averted, but now, a worse one had been arisen, and there was no way to stop it.

Seto saw red, "and who taught you about this?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Isono," said Mokuba smiling even bigger.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Seto Kaiba walked out of the room, quite calmly, only the stiffly upright trench coat indicated that something was wrong.

**\END OF VISION///**

To think Ishizu had thought that the pharaoh was scary, or even close to creating an apocalypse. Seto Kaiba brought rage to a whole new level. She didn't want to know what came next in the vision, but had the unsettling feeling that once Kaiba found out she was the one who'd introduced the term 'Sexual Tension' to Mokuba that she'd find out, very soon.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please R & R.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chaotic Confessions

**Hey, thanks so much for all the really encouraging reviews! It helped so much with me getting this chapter together. **

**I'm not quite finished yet, next chapter should be the last though, but our favorite pharaoh will finally get his act together!**

**Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers! **

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Chaotic Confessions**

Pegasus had immediately headed for the bar as soon as he'd been released from Atemu's magical globe. Two bottles of wine later he was beginning to feel like himself again. Actually truth be told, he was a little tipsy by now.

He took a bottle for the road, and it was when he was walking along the street that he had an idea. In his completely drunken state it really seemed like a good idea. Although he didn't really understand why, but that wasn't important.

Finding the garbage bag was what was important.

* * *

Atemu's mind was bound on revenge and to that purpose he had summoned all the monsters in his deck into this world. His army was going to make Tèa wish she'd never been born.

Of course there was staring as he walked down the street surrounded by a pack of monsters, Osiris, Obelisk and Ra especially caused a sensation, but he was too peeved to care.

He was going to her house, and if she wasn't there he'd wait for her. He'd wait all day if need be. No woman would get away with yelling at him and hitting him in public, it was humiliating.

He was walking past the mouth of an alley way when he had a strange feeling- déjà vu. He remembered when Yugi had lost the millennium puzzle to Keith- who'd dressed up as a fortune teller.

There was a fortuneteller sitting at the alley way, covered in what looked like a garbage bag- with holes for the mouth, and right eye. The person was sitting on what looked like a crate, cross legged. The trousers- which were the only thing visible of the strange person were a strange pale red colour. They reminded Atemu of someone- he couldn't have said who though.

"Come to me," slurred the man in a high pitched voice, "and I will…" he trailed off and took another swig of the wine bottle.

"Reveal your future?" Atemu added in helpfully.

"Really? Can you see the future?" asked the drunk fortuneteller.

"No," said Atemu, this was a little confusing.

"Why did you say you could then?"

"I didn't mean to," Atemu protested.

"Spoilsport!" the man tried to pout, but the garbage bag's tiny holes made the effort worthless.

"Look I don't have time for this," Atemu said walking off, "I've got something to do,"

"You sound like your girlfriend just cheated on you with another man,"

"Look Tèa did not cheat on me! She came right over… well maybe not right over… but she didn't go on her date, she came to me first!" Atemu yelled.

"Tèa?" interrupted the drunk.

"Yes, Tèa. She had a date with a guy tonight, someone she met at her dancing class! I mean what kind of a wimp must he be if he goes to dancing class? He's probably gay," Atemu said scornfully.

"But then why would she date him then?" the drunk sounded confused.

"She was probably trying to make me jealous," Atemu said.

"But if your dating-" the drunk was rudely cut off.

"We are not dating, we're just friends,"

"So why would she try to make you jealous?"

"She likes me, lots of girls do," Atemu commented airily, "but I don't feel the same way,"

"How could she try to make you jealous if you don't like her?"

For the first time since this discussion had begun Atemu was silent.

"You do like her don't you?" the drunk cackled, "I knew you were having girl trouble the minute I laid eyes on you. That and your jealousy of the other boy interested in her made it pretty obvious,"

"I don't like her; it's just a stupid…" Atemu stuttered trying to find the word.

"If you want my advice, you'll go to the girl and beg her forgiveness for being an ass, give her flowers, tell her you like her and ask her out on a date,"

"But I don't like her,"

"That's why she's been the only thing you've been talking about and is probably the only thing on your mind right now, right?"

Atemu couldn't argue his way out of that one.

As such he only had two questions; could he be right? Do I like her?

He dismissed his monsters; brute force was not the best approach he'd decided. He then walked away.

If he'd looked back he would have seen Maximillian Pegasus lift off the garbage bag, and take another swig of the wine bottle before passing out.

Pegasus was later finally found by the faithful Croquet, with absolutely no memory of wearing a garbage bag or why.

* * *

Seto Kaiba didn't really mind being bothered at work, especially by his younger brother whom he would do practically anything for. It was kind of annoying to be stared at non-stop though.

He was sitting down at his desk busy with work, when said adorable kid brother interrupted him briefly, "hey big brother, I learned something new today," he said with a smile.

"Oh, what was that?" Seto asked absentmindedly, still looking at his computer screen. He'd known that the kid would eventually speak; it was just a matter of time.

"About sexual tension," Mokuba answered with a smile.

The world froze for a second. The day really had started out with such promise, already one disaster had been averted, but now, a much worse one had arisen, and there was no way to stop it now.

Seto saw red, "and who taught you about this?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Isono," said Mokuba smiling even bigger.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Seto Kaiba walked out of the room, quite calmly, only the stiffly upright trench coat indicated that something was very wrong.

* * *

Atemu had already decided upon his plan of action, Tèa was a dangerous woman. He would have to work around her carefully. He certainly didn't want to get hit again, and because she was probably still pissed off with him. He would have to watch for her aiming low. There were definitely places he didn't want to get hit in.

To be truthful though, he didn't want to get hit at all. Some of his initial anger with her had faded, thanks to that drunken fortuneteller, and as such his caution and natural intelligence had resurfaced.

So, Atemu had decided to lose a little of his pride... just a little.

He'd brought flowers for her, just a small bunch of pale pink roses.

The unwanted reminder that this would be counted as groveling by Joey, Tristan and the others, was something he ignored. Women liked flowers, and by giving her flowers he took away any excuse she had to hit him. Then she'd apologize for hitting him and talk to him, and then he'd stop feeling guilty.

He was not scared of her of course. It was just that he felt guilty, for some reason- he hadn't quite worked out what that reason was yet. It had been there all along, but the anger had overwhelmed it, and now that some of that anger was gone- he was feeling terribly guilty, especially when he thought of her.

He knew that it was definitely not related to the fact that he had ruined her evening, and prevented her from dating another boy.

Nor was it related to the fact that because of him Ishizu and the others had been pestering her.

It was certainly not related to him feeling bad about being jealous either… not that he had been jealous. There had been nothing to be jealous of anyway.

Tèa was her not his girlfriend, and he didn't have a crush on her. No matter what that crazy psychic had intimated. He didn't.

The guilty feelings were connected to her for some reason, but that didn't mean it had to do with her…

Atemu was relieved when a reasonable solution came upon him finally. It was so obvious, he couldn't believe that he had missed it. He should never have listened to that drunken fortunetelling moron.

He was sick.

It must be one of those stupid viruses which attacks people and makes them feel strange.

That was obviously what it was; he couldn't believe that he'd missed that. It had nothing to do with love, or Tèa, or jealousy.

The reason why these things had come up in connection with Tèa was irrelevant.

* * *

Tèa was walking quite calmly home. Well, she looked calm anyway. Inwardly, she was still shrieking insults at a certain former pharaoh. He fucking thought he was untouchable- that he was too good for anyone to beat, especially a woman.

That jerk! He ruined her evening, had Ishizu chase her around the city, had everyone else harass her, had Ishizu yell at her on the street. She hadn't done anything!

(Well, when you came down to it, all of this was only Atemu's fault indirectly. But she was not feeling generous enough to realise that in anything except her deepest thoughts, and those she ignored.)

At this point in her thoughts she was seriously contemplating the use of men in an everyday context. Actually she was seriously contemplating the point of existence of this seriously flawed gender at all. She wasn't coming up with any positive qualities about men either.

The word furious did not go anywhere near far enough to express how she felt.

She stopped and looked around her suddenly.

SHIT!!!

Where the hell was she?

Apparently you should not think too much while walking, otherwise you were in danger of ending up really, really, really lost. Like Tèa was currently at the moment. The worst thing was that she had absolutely no idea where she was.

Of course the best thing to do would be to retrace her steps. Trouble was she couldn't actually remember which way she had come from.

Damn Atemu! It was his fault she was lost.

THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT!

EVERYTHING WAS HIS FAULT!

She stormed angrily off, trying to find a familiar land mark.

Men. There was absolutely no reason for them to have been created. They really were the most useless beings on the planet.

* * *

Shadi had often wished that the millennium items had the power to reverse time.

He'd made the mistake of stopping at a vending machine to get a bottle of coke- he'd needed the caffeine to clear his head, and because of that he'd been too late to stop Mokuba talking to Seto.

The world was doomed because of his caffeine addiction.

He was tempted to run, instead, perhaps because of a sugar high brought on by the coke, he did the most insane thing anyone could in this world.

He challenged Seto Kaiba to a duel, and then laughed at him.

If nothing else, he'd given the world a few extra hours, and perhaps Kaiba would even duel off some of his anger. It was the best the guardian of the millennium items could do. To be frank he didn't really care at this point if the world was destroyed- at least then he could have some P & Q without the hangover.

* * *

Atemu was waiting in front of Tèa's house, he'd been waiting there for half an hour already. So where the hell was she?

He'd bought her flowers, in an attempt to apologise for being an idiot because he was ill, and she didn't even have the decency to show up! What kind of a woman was she?

His reasonable mind tried to take over and put things in perspective. It wasn't like she knew he was waiting for her or anything. Now that her crisis was over with him, she was probably off doing things… or people…

Atemu found out why the bunch of roses was so carefully wrapped in several layers of tissue paper. His clenched hands were suddenly full of thorns because he had clenched them around the stems of the thorny roses.

How dare she decide that now Atemu had been stopped from terrorising his friends that she was free to do what she wanted!

She was probably on a date with that guy she'd cancelled with right now! Probably making out, or worse, making love with him!

That traitorous wench! How dare she betray him like this. She'd stood him up!

Atemu carefully extracted the paper wrapped thorns from his hands. Damn that hurt and this was all because of her as well!

His hands were ripped to ribbons. It looked like his duelling career would have to be put on pause for a while. Tèa really was a disaster, she caused him catastrophe after catastrophe.

Wait- hadn't he decided to blame this all on the virus?

So was it Tèa or the virus?

He was confused, and science was evil. Nothing new there.

Anyway, it didn't matter whether it was Tèa's fault he felt this way or the virus' fault. The point was it wasn't his fault, and he wasn't in love with her.

He didn't even know why he felt like he had to apologise- he hadn't actually done anything wrong.

But, then, did that mean that Tèa had actually done something wrong, or was she blameless?

AND WHY DID THIS ALL CENTER AROUND HER ANYWAY!

He'd had enough and he was going to walk away from her house. Cut his losses. Well, it wasn't really a loss, because he didn't like her- well he didn't think he loved her.

He thought about that last thought...

Since when had **think** been part of this debate. He knew for a certainty how he felt, didn't he?

Why all these questions? And why did it always come back to her?

"Atemu?"

What was so special about her anyway?

"Atemu,"

She was really hot; pretty face, good curves, great legs. Intelligent too, she always knew what to say to comfort people, but not just that, she was smart, someone he could talk to about anything.

"Atemu!"

Her voice was nice too, soft, good to listen to, he'd heard her sing once, and he'd replayed her voice in his head hundreds of time after. His memory of her dance battle with Johnny Steps had also been replayed many times. There weren't many memories of her that he didn't treasure, and aside from her right hook, nothing he didn't like about her.

"ATEMU! WAKE UP!"

Atemu started out of his trance only to find the object of the focus of his thoughts right in front of him looking a little irritated.

She also looked really pretty.

"Uh, hello," he said, trying to mentally slap himself awake.

"Are you alright?" asked Tèa.

"Of course," he said waving his hand expansively, and then quickly added "why do you ask?"

"Well you were standing in front of my house completely spacing out," she commented.

"I was not spaced out," he argued

"I had to say your name four times to get your attention," Tèa argued.

"I was just ignoring you," Atemu said loftily. He did not want his reputation to be ruined by gossip of him having many daydreams. It took him a few seconds to realise his mistake.

"Fine then," said Tèa, her mouth tightening, and she walked right past him to her front door. She got the keys out and opened the door.

Atemu stared at her for a few minutes. Why was this always so much easier in the movies? He had no idea what to say, but knew if he didn't say anything now, the relationship between them (Whatever it was- he still wasn't sure) would never be the same.

He began "can I-" and suddenly she had turned her full attention on him just before stepping into the house.

Big blue eyes focused completely on him and now he'd forgotten every single word of the Japanese language. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised it hadn't jumped out of his chest.

"Yes?" Tèa asked wondering about the strange blank look in his eyes.

"Can I" he stuttered again, and reached out a hand to her.

"Kami, you're hurt," Tèa exclaimed, her hands covering his bloody one.

"I- yes," Atemu stuttered again, barely managing to find the words. His virus was getting much worse now that Tèa was touching his hand for some reason.

Maybe his original theory that she and the virus were connected was valid.

"You better come inside and get a bandaid or something," said Tèa, flinging the door wide open and dragging the dazed pharaoh after her.

Atemu's heart was beating very fast, the front door slammed shut and she pulled him up the stairs. What was this? Were they going to her bedroom or something? His heart beat even faster and his cheeks were uncomfortably hot- like when he'd pictured her in a leather outfit.

"Atemu, are you sure you're okay?" Tèa asked.

"Yes," the pharaoh managed to say.

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" Joey yelled.

"We've covered most of the city," commented Mai.

Most of the others were still trying to catch their breath. They had pretty much looked everywhere for the couple, and were very afraid that they might have missed the exciting confession that was sure to come up. Ryou had rejoined the group, they'd found him while looking for Atemu and Tèa and he was as eager as the rest to see the confession.

"Hey, Ishizu, did you see in your vision where this confession took place?" asked Serenity.

"Yes, at Tèa's house," said Ishizu.

Everyone stared at her fighting off the urge to kill her, even Marik.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" yelled Bakura. He was only coming to see the pharaoh fail and get punched again- Marik maintained that was also the only reason he was coming too.

"I didn't think about it," said Ishizu.

Everyone fell over.

Marik really thought that his sister needed a holiday.

"Okay, well let's head off to Tèa's house," said Joey.

The group broke into a run, heading off to Tèa's house, all now rather out of breath.

* * *

Atemu had decided that he didn't care much for dettol- even if as Tèa assured him it would stop him getting any infections. It bloody hurt.

They were not in her bedroom, as he'd briefly hoped. Instead they were in the upstairs bathroom, sitting on the floor. She was now bandaging his hand, after she'd made him soak it in dettol. He wondered briefly if the dettol had been revenge.

"You really are such a baby," said Tèa, but she smiled and said it so gently that Atemu didn't feel irritated, instead he felt like smiling back at her.

"I've never had anyone minister to me like that before," he said.

"By the way, why did you bring the flowers?"

Atemu blushed brightly and looked the other way, "I- uh, brought them for you,"

"You brought me flowers after I punched you?"

"Well, maybe you had a point," he muttered quietly, not liking to admit he might have been wrong "anyway, I know what's wrong now!" he declared, "I have a virus and it's been making me feel weird,"

Tèa sighed, she should have known. Well at least she hadn't embarrassed herself by confessing passionate love for him. He was unwell, not in love.

"especially around you," Atemu added frowning, "why do you think it did that?" he asked. He sounded confused.

Tèa blinked. He wanted her to tell him what was wrong… with him?

She put a wrist on his forehead and found that, despite his sudden burst of hectic colour, he was cool to touch, "well you don't have a temperature," she murmured, "are you sure you're sick?"

"I must be, I'm acting strangely,"

"Strangely?" it wasn't like she'd ever thought he was normal- but then that was what she liked about him.

"I keep getting angry, and hot and…" he trailed off, going bright red and looking anywhere but at her.

"And?" she prompted.

"lustful," he said quietly.

Tèa blinked, "Atemu call me crazy, but you don't sound sick at all. Just emotional," she commented.

"But I never act like this; it must be a virus," the ex-pharaoh protested.

"But everyone has emotions, and everyone has emotional breakdowns sometimes. Perhaps because you don't express your emotions very often you're breakdowns are a little more dramatic," Tèa said thoughfully.

"If mine are like this, then what would Kaiba's be like?"

"Pray we never find out," Tèa said shuddering.

"So, you think this is natural and that I'm not sick?" asked Atemu.

"Correct, it's all natural, even the-" Tèa stuttered and looked at the ground "lustful thing, you're male after all,"

Atemu found the ceiling very interesting at this moment and Tèa refused to look up from the floor.

"Yes, of course," Atemu murmured.

"I didn't mean that just because you're a guy that you have to act like Joey and Tristan," Tèa found herself driven to try and explain what she meant, "that's beyond hormone-driven and lustful, that's perverted, disgustingly so. But feeling a little lustful is perfectly natural for men and women," she forced herself to shut up; she had let her mouth go, and probably said too much.

"Of course," Atemu found himself blushing brightly. He wasn't too sure that he was much different to Joey and Tristan, but he'd never tell her that.

"So anyway," Tèa was trying to break the uncomfortable silence, "were there any other problems?"

"No, well aside from you punching me," Atemu laughed.

"I only punched you because you magically trapped all of our friends and refused to let them go," Tèa protested.

"I only trapped them because they weren't going to keep duelling me!" Atemu said sharply.

"Why were you duelling so much anyway?" Tèa demanded.

"It's all your fault!" Atemu shouted.

"My fault!" Tèa shrieked.

"YES!" he yelled.

"How was it my fault?"

"You made me jealous!"

"You don't even like me, how could I make you jealous?"

"Of course I like you! I LOVE YOU!" Atemu shouted.

The world froze for several seconds and Atemu covered his mouth. What had he just said?

"What did you say?" Tèa asked quietly in the silence.

Why did she have to ask that?

"I… love… you," Atemu choked out.

"Do you mean it?"

Had that question really been necessary? Atemu refused to meet her eyes, staring at the floor.

"You know how I feel, practically everyone does," Tèa said softly, "so please, just tell me straight out how you feel, because I love you," he could feel the pressure of her eyes on him.

"I've already said it twice,"

"But do you mean it?"

He paused for a second, thinking carefully before saying "yes,"

"So this whole mad duelling and the purple globe thing started because you were jealous that I was going out with Hajime?" Tèa asked.

"Yes," Atemu continued staring the floor.

"And if you could relive this day?"

"I wouldn't change a thing, because you didn't end up going out with him, you ended up here with me," Atemu just said the first thing that came to his head.

There was a silence and he mentally prepared for insults or worse, punches.

He was surprised when she laughed, "that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, leaning forward and hugging him.

Sweetest thing… was she crazy? He'd just made a comment that was possessively, perhaps insanely jealous... Why hadn't she punched him or something? Not that he was complaining…

He was even more surprised when she reached up and touched his face lightly. From there it was the most natural thing in the world to lean down and kiss her.

* * *

Ishizu was downstairs in Tèa's living room with the others, breathing hard. They prayed that they hadn't missed the confession of the century.

Joey- who was one of the fittest out of the group, raced upstairs looking for the couple, and finally peeked in the bathroom. He let out a whistle and raced back downstairs.

"It seems that we missed it," he commented.

"So they're officially together?" asked Mai.

"There was a lot of tongue, so I'd say so," Joey commented.

"Shit, we missed it," cursed Tristan.

There was general cursing and groaning. To be truthful the gang were more upset with the fact that they had done so much exercise without a good reason than anything else.

Ishizu touched the necklace and then paled, "not again" she moaned burying her face in her hands.

"What has the necklace shown you now?" asked Marik.

"Seto Kaiba is coming to kill me, and then he's going to end the world," she said.

**

* * *

Not quite finished, almost there, thanks for reading this chapter.**

**By the way, I forgot to mention this before, and thought I should add it in for clarity's sake:**

**Isono is the Japanese character, the English name for him is Roland. Sorry if I confused people, but I was watching the Japanese and English together and got a little muddled.**

**Oh and just entice you to continue reading. Next chapter:**

_**Joey is going to be the only thing between Kaiba and the total destruction of the world. With the fate of the world in our favourite mutt's hands is the world already doomed?**_

**Please R & R if you want me to update!**


	4. Apocalpse Averted

**Hey people, I realise it's a long time since I last posted anything… sorry about that I had… stuff on. Anyway. I hope you like the last chapter of this story and sorry again about the wait.**

**Ohh, and thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, I really appreciated the encouragement and I'm glad so many people liked the story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Apocalypse Averted**

Ishizu, who'd just announced that Seto Kaiba was coming to kill her, did something that completely redeemed her in the minds of the gang.

She ran.

This small action gave them reason to believe that she had more sanity than they'd recently believed. The trouble was that no one else had an opportunity to run.

Seto Kaiba's arrival was preceded by the ominous hum of helicopters. It sounded like the whole air force was at his command.

(The gang would find out later, it was not just the Japanese air force, but that each country had given Seto Kaiba more than half of its air force, and promised to send him the rest in the next five hours. Sometimes 'moneybag's' monopoly of finance was more than just scary, it was terrifying.)

The sky darkened, filled with helicopter, airplanes and every type of flying vessel imaginable. The noise was bad enough, but it seemed that Kaiba had quite a flair for the dramatic, and so every single vessel deliberately aimed their weapons directly at Tèa's house, very audibly.

The crowning touch was when he dropped down (holding onto a rope so that he wouldn't break his neck). Of course he had a spot light covering his descent. It looked quite impressive, especially from the ground.

He then pulled out a Megaphone from nowhere- some pocket in that strange gravity defying white trench coat.

"ISHIZU ISHTAR, SURRENDER YOURSELF TO ME NOW!" Kaiba yelled.

Everyone covered their ears. Even Atemu and Tèa upstairs were disturbed by it, as obvious by the feminine shriek and the loud shout of "Ra-Damn that stupid reincarnated priest!"

Yugi, Mai, Joey, Rebecca, Marik, Odion, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Tristan, Duke and the two grandfathers all exchanged looks.

Ishizu had already scarpered… How on earth were they supposed to break the news to Kaiba, and survive?

"Umm, guys, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And why has Kaiba surrounded my house?" Tèa had descended; Atemu was with her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

The gang exchanged worried looks; they obviously couldn't tell her they'd wanted to spy on her and Atemu. She'd kill them, or Atemu would, or both…

And if either of them found out that they'd been spied upon, even briefly…

Would the world never be safe?

The safer question to answer was of course the Kaiba question- but they didn't know why Kaiba was here or why he was trying to find Ishizu.

"Guys??"

Naturally a safe option was silence, but that might create more trouble. Atemu and Tèa weren't geniuses like Rebecca, but they weren't idiots. It might be bad to tell them what had occurred, but it could be worse if they worked it out for themselves.

It was debatably lucky about whether or not Kaiba decided to start making demands at this point. On one hand it saved them from answering Tèa, but on the other hand it just got them into even more trouble.

"IF ISHIZU DOSEN'T COME OUT HERE WITHIN THIRTY SECONDS THEN I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE TO SMITHERINES!"

Kaiba really did have a flair for the dramatic, but there was no time to admire the cliché-like artistry. He was holding up a stop watch.

"Oh shit," Joey majorly understated.

"Quick, we've got to stop him," said Tristan.

"Yeah, if he blows up the house my parents will flip," Tèa agreed.

"Yeah, that and we'll all die…" added Ryou calmly.

There was a brief silence while everyone pondered the full implications of this, and then everyone screamed "KAMI, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" and raced for the door- and Kaiba.

"TEN SECONDS, NINE, EIGHT..." Kaiba was coming to the end of his count not looking up from the stopwatch in his hand… Fair enough. You have to be precise when your doing a count down that will end up whipping out not only a single house, but most of the neighbourhood with it… not that most normal people worry about such things, but… Kaiba was far from normal, just like the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

The group had all managed to cover the distance between the front door and Kaiba by the time he reached six; even the two grandpas.

"Kaiba, you bastard, what the hell are you trying to pull?" yelled Joey.

"Where is Ishizu?" Kaiba asked, not looking up from his watch and completely ignoring Joey.

"Not here, she ran off ten minutes ago," Yugi stated.

"You'd better not be lying midget," Kaiba threatened.

"We're not, she had a vision of you coming to kill her, and she ran," Marik said.

Kaiba pulled out a mobile phone and began shouting orders into it. Something about GPS on the Millennium Necklace- apparently he'd theorized that the powers that gave her visions were connected to some kind of radio wavelength, and he'd somehow made a device to track that…

Never underestimate a pissed off genius with an unlimited amount of cash.

"Why are you after her anyway?" Duke asked, "did she mention sex in front of your little brother or something?" he laughed.

Kaiba went very still, the hand grasping the phone clenched, and broke the not-so fragile machine.

"She didn't!" Marik gasped in horror.

Everyone was pale at this point. The world was more than just doomed, it was already staked out and ready for termination, the only question remaining was how big the bang would be.

"To be precise she mentioned the term sexual tension, and then pointed Mokuba in the direction of an employee of mine so he could ask what the term meant," Seto Kaiba said tightly.

"What did you do to him?" Joey asked.

Everyone looked at Joey as if he was completely crazy. Not an unjustifiable reaction considering the question and considering that Kaiba was obviously in a really, really bad mood.

Kaiba pulled out a remote control with a big red button and pushed it.

Poor Isono was lowered out of the helicopter in a battered mess, and he wasn't alone. For some reason Shadi was with him, and in just as bad a shape, they were both handcuffed to a nuclear missile. There was a free space, evidently waiting for the addition of Ishizu.

"No more guardians or children will have to suffer from the wrong sort of education again," Kaiba declared.

It was a noble sentiment. Even if the way it would be accomplished was less than noble, perhaps even freaking weird; and definitely freaking scary. Everyone present made a mental note not to piss off Kaiba.

Everyone except Joey. He opened his mouth and said to Kaiba something which would forever change the fate of the world.

"I don't know why you want to destroy them, I should think you'd want to thank them," he said.

Everyone sweat-dropped and backed away as Kaiba's attention focused on Joey… even Mai. Supporting the guy you like was one thing- but dying because the guy you liked was an idiot, was completely different.

Love was not something to die over; tragic tales like Romeo and Juliet were overrated.

"What did you say?" Kaiba asked slowly, emphasizing each word carefully.

"Well, did you want to have to explain it to Mokuba?" asked Joey.

Kaiba paused, frozen in motion, "well…"

Who would have thought Joey actually was so bright as to pick up on that point?

Who would have thought that Joey of all people would make a comment that would throw Kaiba off???

"You should be grateful, after all they've saved you the embarrassment and the trouble of explaining these things to Mokuba," Joey continued.

"Yes, I suppose that they have," Kaiba said thoughtfully. Then he reached into the trench coat that supplied all that was needed and pulled out another mobile phone, "Listen, Taro, I'm going to cancel the order for the rest of those aircrafts, oh and cancel the search for the Ishtar woman," he ordered, and then hung up.

No one could believe it; the world was saved, all thanks to Joey.

Mai even threw her arms around Joey's neck and kissed him, shrieking, "You did it,"

Joey went bright red and Mai let go of him quickly, both trying to pretend that she had never touched him at all… and they thought that Tèa and Atemu were bad?

The group never got to tease the pair though. Nothing in this life is simple, and another complication was destined to disrupt the earth's fate on this bright day…

Mokuba suddenly popped up out of nowhere, "Seto, what is sex?" he asked.

Everyone blinked and looked slowly over at the older Kaiba who'd gone completely white.

"What?" Seto asked slowly..

"I want to know what sex is," Mokuba said calmly.

"I thought Isono told you about sex," Seto said too quietly.

"No, just about sexual tension. He said that it is a form of tension that revolves around sex, and tends to make women angry and aggressive and men act like fools over the women," Mokuba said.

It didn't sound like Isono had properly educated Mokuba as Seto had originally feared.

"But he never actually told me what sex was," the young boy added plaintively, "so then I decided to ask you, because you're a genius!" he said, obviously buttering up his brother. Then, even more damaging to Seto's defences, Mokuba gave his brother the dreaded look. Puppy-dog eyes…

There are some things which are too cute to fight, and the younger Kaiba quite obviously had Seto wrapped around his little finger. Come to think of it, there weren't many people who hadn't been manipulated by Mokuba in his time…

But all such thoughts and doubts melted under the force of that far too cute, far too innocent expression.

The girls were all bright eyed and smiling dreamily under the force of the pure adorableness that was Mokuba. While the boys rightly saw him for the purely evil force that he was, all except Seto.

The head of Kaiba Corp. instead of focusing on the fact that he'd upset the balance of the world, tortured and almost killed several people over a mistake, had one terrified thought on his mind.

'_Mokuba just asked what sex was'_

And worse than that, Seto was expected to answer. Genius he might be, but there were just some questions that he could not answer.

Any good work Joey had done was all washed away. However luckily for our 'almost-hero' Seto already had a target for his anger.

"Mokuba, cover your ears," Seto said too calmly, the younger boy sensibly obeyed.

Seto pulled the megaphone out of his trench coat again, "ISONO, EXPLAIN THIS? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU EXPLAIN THE TERM SEX TO MOKUBA?"

The gang blinked, they all felt sorry for the poor man on the nuclear missile. Thanks to Joey, his situation had become a damned if you do, damned if you don't type.

The 'almost-hero' had instead of solving anything made the whole problem worse for Isono… On the bright side though, he had saved everyone else and the world!

As for Isono, well just before Seto managed to press the red button which would doom him and Shadi, their help came in the form of two unlikely people.

"Seto," Mokuba whined, "you still haven't told me what sex is,"

The older Kaiba accidentally dropped the remote in shock. His mouth hung open, and he made no move to retrieve the remote while his mind searched for a way out of this torture.

A giggle caught everyone off guard, and their attention was drawn to an extremely pretty girl with deep blue eyes, white skin and long pale blue hair. She walked up to Mokuba and knelt down before him.

"You know little one, that is a very grown up question, and very boring," she said seriously, and then she pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket, "here, would you like this," she asked, holding out the sugar filled treat.

Mokuba took the chocolate bar with no questions and began eating. With his mouth full of chocolate and his blood stream full of sugar, a supposedly boring question had no interest for him.

Seto and the others watched in amazement, actually Seto and Atemu watched in more than just amazement. They recognised the girl as being identical to Kisara, the woman Seto had loved in his past incarnation as priest Seto, guardian of the millennium rod.

"Sorry I just interrupted then, but you looked like you could use some help," the girl said with a smile.

It was a few seconds later that Seto's eyes meet hers, and they stared intensely at each other. It was kind of creepy, since the staring was silent and the pair remained immobile during it.

Everyone else was wondering what was going on.

"Whose the girl?" asked Marik.

"Yeah, she's a real beauty," agreed Joey, and Mai whacked him hard on the head.

"She's a reincarnation of his lover," Atemu said quietly.

"Really?" Tèa asked him quietly.

"Yes, and I think part of him has been trying to find her ever since he first remembered her," Atemu said.

"That's so romantic," sighed Serenity, and the other girls nodded in agreement. The boys just looked bored, except Joey, who was still rubbing his head.

The pair's starring finally stopped when everyone began coughing loudly, it wasn't subtle, but it worked.

"I am sorry," the girl apologised, "I don't know what came over me,"

"I am Seto, what's your name?" you couldn't fault Kaiba's directness.

"Kisara," she said, just as she'd said to him once thousands of years ago.

"Well Kisara, I want to thank you for helping me with my brother," he said, reaching for her hands and clasping them in his own, pulling her close, to look in her eyes once more.

"Your welcome," she said, her cheeks red and her eyes shining as she met his gaze.

They stayed that way for several minutes, before Kaiba did something that shocked everyone.

Keeping a firm grip on her hands, the CEO knelt down in front of her, and looking up at her said something that no one could ever believe he'd say.

"Even though we've only just met, for the first time I am tempted to believe in magic, and love at first sight. Please marry me,"

That was more eloquent than anything else he'd ever said to any of them, especially when it came to do with emotions, like friendship… and this was about love.

The scariest part was that he had actually claimed to **believe in magic**.

No wait, far scarier than that… KAIBA HAD JUST PROPOSED????

WHERE HAD THE REAL KAIBA GONE????

Kisara was almost as bad as Kaiba, she teared up immediately, "yes of course I will," she said crying.

She wasn't the only woman crying, the other girls were fairly misty eyed, clasping their men tightly to them.

Kaiba wasted no time leaping to his feet and pulling Kisara into his arms. The kiss they initiated was probably meant to be chaste… but it didn't stay that way for long. Apparently they were catching up for being separated for three thousand years.

"You know if he keeps this up, he'll educate Mokuba, without needing to use words," Tristan observed crudely to Joey, and got whacked on the head by the normally meek Serenity.

No woman likes idiotic comments interrupting an unexpected, but sweet love scene.

It wasn't Tristan's idiotic words however that awoke the couple, it was the catcalls from all the aircrafts surrounding them. Thousands of catcalls, and to make it worse, several of these aircrafts were in good position to record not only the kiss, but they had been recording the proposal, and broadcasting it. To the world…

Kaiba was never going to be able to live this one down, so he did the only thing he could, called for the helicopter to drop a rope ladder, grabbed Kisara and Mokuba and flew off into the sunset… Followed by all the aircrafts he'd bought with him.

"Shadi?" Atemu questioned, "do you want some help?"

In his haste our beloved CEO had forgotten the nuclear weapon with Shadi and Isono tied onto it. They were still tied there, looking rather surprised; apparently Kaiba's shock proposal had really astonished them.

"Yes, that would be good," the Egyptian said.

Joey, Odion and Tristan worked together and got the two men loose. Isono immediately ran off, getting a cab and ordering it to take him to Kaiba Corp. Now that was dedication.

Of course the question was why? But Isono must have had a reason, perhaps he was one of the few people in the world who actually liked Seto Kaiba… more likely the paypacket- especially now that he'd been tortured by his own boss, and been innocent of the crime, was very heavy.

Shadi sighed, "well at least all the crises are over for the minute," there was a brief pause, "I have time for a drink before the next. Odion, care for a drink?" he offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Odion said.

"Count us in," Solomon said, Arthur agreed with a weary nod, apparently saving the world was thirsty work.

"and me," Marik said casually.

"No chance little brother," Ishizu's voice came from out of nowhere.

Marik shrieked jumping away from her, and everyone else was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"You're under age," Ishizu continued.

"So what? I almost got blown up because of you! I need alcohol to get rid of the stress," Marik protested.

"That doesn't make a difference, you're not having a drink and that's final," Ishizu said bluntly.

Tèa's phone went off, cutting off Marik's next words.

She answered it, "Hello?... Hajime… yeah nice to hear from you… uh- tomorrow… well I- things have changed a little…" her gaze shot to Atemu for a few seconds, "well… no of course you're still a friend, it's just that… no I do like you,"

Atemu was completely covered in flames by this point, then he finally opened his mouth, "You're not going to go out with him," he growled.

Tèa covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Atemu, he's a friend, I can't be rude," she hissed.

"You were going to go on a date with him. That makes him more than a friend!" Atemu said, his voice dangerously quiet.

The rest of the group began inching away from the feuding couple.

"I don't see him as more than a friend, and I was only going to go on a date with him because he asked me. Anyway, at least he can tell a person he is interested in them, instead of getting angry and throwing magic around like an idiot before he even realises it!" Tèa snapped.

"Oh, so it's all my fault now?" Atemu yelled.

Shadi, Odion, Ishizu, Solomon and Arthur all walked into a nearby bar, leaving the rest to watch the progressing fight.

"I didn't say that!" Tèa protested.

"No, but it's what you meant isn't it!" yelled Atemu walking up to her.

Tèa was silent for several minutes trying to get herself under control, before she threw her hands up in the air and walked away. Apparently she'd only just remembered that she had her phone in her hand, she put it back up to her ear.

"Sorry about that," she apologised, "tomorrow night?... Sure why not? It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything," she said loudly, walking off.

"WHAT??" Atemu exploded. He strode after her quickly, his vision quickly changing to the vibrant red of anger.

The rest of the group watched; sweat-dropping and burying their heads in their hands. One step forward and three steps back…

The fate of the world was once more in jeopardy.

* * *

Atemu was not an idiot… well not a complete idiot. There was of course one very easy way to solve this. Tèa could not date a boy who wasn't around. If he banished this 'Hajime' to the shadow realm; problem solved…

Until Tèa found out about it and slugged him again. Problem not solved…

Women, who needed them? Why couldn't humans be a self-propagating species. It would make life much easier for men, no women, no responsibility, no marriage, no nagging… NO SEX…

On second thoughts, really bad solution…

There was of course another way out of this dilemma, but Atemu had already grovelled once today, and he didn't really want to do it again. His brain with the worst timing reminded him of the results of it, with a lot of mental imagery.

Grovelling making out, perhaps even… sex…

No grovelling might mean **his Tèa** belonging to someone else, perhaps even making out, or Ra-forbid, having sex with someone else…

That was not something Atemu would allow, **she belonged to him**, whether she knew it or not!

He strode off quickly, suddenly desperate to find her. **She would obey him!**

* * *

Tèa felt slightly guilty.

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have said she'd go out with Hajime in front of Atemu. But if he hadn't started being such a controlling moron she wouldn't have done it, so technically it was his fault, but maybe she'd overdone her revenge slightly.

And dragging Hajime into this wasn't exactly the most friendly thing to do. Shit, now she did feel guilty, poor guy, she was sending very mixed messages. Now what should she do? Obviously the best thing would be to tell him the truth, but…

Damn it was such a horrible thing to tell someone. _'Hey Hajime, sorry to tell you this but the only reason I was interested in you was because the guy I really liked didn't seem to return my feelings. Then this afternoon I cancelled you and then said I'd go out with you all because of him, and I have now found out he does return my feelings, and I still like him a lot more than I like you,'_ how could she say that to him?

At that moment she felt the world's biggest bitch. Kami, why would any man want to go with her? They were all nuts…

If they liked her the way she was, then they were even bigger idiots than she felt like at that moment. Yup, she was decided, all men were idiots, it wasn't her fault at all, it was all theirs.

"Tèa!" she turned around hearing Atemu call her name.

"Atemu," she exclaimed.

He walked up to her, "Tèa we need to solve this once and for all," he said.

She was surprised by this. If she knew anything about her male friends it was that their best skills lay in avoiding things. Actually most males were; commitment, females, housework… any work… the list was endless.

"Okay," she said. How was he planning to solve this exactly?

"First of all, your going to phone Hajime and tell him that you have a boyfriend, and then you and I are going to go on a date. You're not going to argue with this either," he said crossing his arms. The pose was rather similar to the one he'd held earlier in the day, when he'd dared her to stop him and she'd slugged him.

Tèa looked him over, and moved closer, "you honestly think that you can order me around like that?" she asked, her tone sounding rather dangerous.

Atemu swallowed, and modified his tone, "well I think it's something you should consider," he said quietly moving back slightly.

Tèa drew a deep breath, before she socked him for the second time that day. While Atemu slumped dizzily at her feet she took the opportunity to lecture him, at the top of her lungs.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD OBEY YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE PHARAOH ONCE AND HAD A HAREM TO RELIEVE YOUR SEXUAL TENSION DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM GOING TO ACT LIKE THEY DID! YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER ME AROUND LIKE SOME SORT OF PROSTITUTE! SO THINK ABOUT THAT NEXT TIME OR I WON'T BE AIMING HIGH!"

With that final rant Tèa was fully prepared to leave the bright red boy and the crowd around them. Atemu had other concerns though.

"What did Yugi tell you about my Harem?" Atemu asked.

Tèa stopped walking, "so you did have one?" she asked.

Atemu finally paid attention to the part of his brain that screamed 'DANGER', "uhh… well it was a custom, it didn't mean anything," he said weakly.

"I see," she said, her shoulders were tense and he was almost sure she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"You can't blame me," Atemu pointed out and then said the fatal words that all men should be taught to avoid "it was before I met you anyway,"

Her next blow caught him off guard and sent him sprawling, "so that makes it alright then? IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU'VE SLEPT WITH ASLONG AS IT WAS BEFORE ME?"

Well when she put it like that, what in the name of Ra was he supposed to say?

"I love you," he tried grovelling. Screw dignity, this was a life or death situation.

She blinked, "now your trying to SWEET TALK ME!" she shrieked.

It seemed that Atemu was destined never to get anything right today.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" he yelled, "NO MATTER WHAT I DO OR SAY IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT! I CAN'T ALWAYS BE WRONG!"

The Earth had begun a warning rumble.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW- YOU IDIOT? ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT IS DUEL MONSTERS!" she yelled back.

"AT LEAST I AM AN EXPERT IN SOMETHING!" he shouted.

What had begun as a slight tremor was steadily shaking the earth.

"MORE LIKE A FREAK WHO NEVER LEAVES THE HOUSE WITHOUT HIS PRECIOUS DUELING DECK!"

"WHAT SO NOW YOU THINK THAT DUEL MONSTERS IS MY ONLY ABILITY?"

Everyone except Atemu and Tèa had fallen to the ground because of the violent shaking in the ground.

"CERTAINLY SEEMS LIKE IT,"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER IN THE BATHROOM!"

Tèa had no answer for that; so she paused before replying, "Well, that was all in the heat of the moment,"

The earth abruptly stopped shaking, and the crowd around our heroes dispersed, more interested now in the fact that they were alive than a slightly insane arguing couple.

For several moments Atemu paused before walking steadily forward, "I guess I'll just have to remind you then,"

She blushed hotly, before crossing her arms, "I don't think that's necessary," she said turning her face away.

"Well I do," he said, pulling her chin down and kissing her passionately.

Tèa couldn't say she wasn't surprised, or didn't enjoy this latest turn of events.

They parted briefly, "well?" Atemu asked.

"I think that Ishizu is right. Sexual tension is a dangerous thing," she whispered.

"Do you know of any cure?" he asked archly.

"I'm sure we could work out a few," she said with a smirk.

"I'll obey you and follow you for the rest of my days, if you'd help me with this," Atemu said solemnly.

"I'll hold you to that," she said kissing him again.

"Shall we take this conversation back to your house?" Atemu asked.

"Just the conversation?" she asked.

"Well, we'll see where it leads…" he trailed off.

They walked off together towards her house.

"It's a long walk to your house," Atemu commented after a few minutes.

"Do you see, what I see?" Tèa asked.

A cinema. The perfect haven for couples seeking time alone in the dark.

The couple headed towards the building rather than continuing on to Tèa's house.

Once Atemu and Tèa had disappeared into the theatre other familiar couples approached with the same idea.

First Joey and Mai; apparently her kiss had given them more ideas they wished to expand on.

Then Tristan and Serenity; they were seeking a safe place, hidden from the over protective big brother that protected Serenity's already… 'lost' virtue.

Kaiba and Kisara had found no other place to be alone, away from the evil media, they too entered.

Rebecca and Yugi entered, her dragging him firmly behind her, without their grandpas in sight. That was apparently what she was counting on.

Then Duke and Vivian showed up; they too wanted some time alone and had found no better place.

Does the word disaster aptly sum this situation up?

Not until Ishizu, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Odion, Shadi, Solomon and Arthur all decided that they too wanted to go to the cinema. Unlike the six couples though, they were genuinely interested in the film.

It wasn't until the end of the film went the lights came on that everything was… resolved.

"TRISTAN YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" (Joey)

"YUGI, REBECCA, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" (Solomon)

"That's not a level of detail I want," (Arthur)

"KAIBA, YOU ONLY JUST MET HER AND YOU SCORED! GIVE ME SOME TIPS!" (Duke)

"BAKA, I DON'T NEED TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!" (Kaiba)

"TEA, ATEMU YOU GOT RID OF THAT APPOCALYPTIC SEXUAL TENSION- I'M SO PROUD!" (Ishizu)

"SO THE PHARAOH FINALLY GOT LAID!!" (Marik)

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU GOT ANY!" (Atemu)

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING LIKE THAT?" (Tèa)

"sorry," (Atemu)

"THE PHARAOH'S WHIPPED!" (BAKURA)

"BAKURA BEHAVE!" (Ryou)

"Sorry," (Bakura)

"HA TOMBROBBER'S WHIPPED!" (Yugi)

"GOOD CALL!" (Tristan)

"baka…" (everyone except Tristan)

"BIG BROTHER YOU AND MAI FINALLY GOT TOGETHER- CONGRA… OR WAS IT JUST ABOUT SEX?" (Serenity)

There was a slightly embarrassed silence on the part of two blondes.

"I TRUST THAT ALL OF YOU WERE RESPONSBILE AND USED PROTECTION!" (Shadi)

There was a brief silence after that interruption before the next set of outraged shouting began.

"OF COURSE," (Yugi, Rebecca, Serenity & Kisara)

"WHAT DO YOU-"(Tèa, Vivian & Mai)

"DO WE LOOK-"(Joey, Atemu, Tristan)

"THAT'S NONE-"(Kaiba & Duke)

"-TAKE US FOR?" (Tèa, Vivian & Mai)

"-THAT IRRESPONSIBLE?" (Joey, Atemu, Tristan)

"-OF YOUR BUSINESS!" (Kaiba, Duke)

Shadi did the sensible thing and ran. While the gang continued yelling at each other, before the couples managed to excuse themselves for some more… 'private time'.

And so, we will leave our heroes on this very happy note.

And remember; Sexual Tension, it's a dangerous thing, but it can be cured!

**

* * *

Thanks for reading this story and making it this far. Congratulations. I am so glad you liked it.**

**And on that note, I'll be leaving you.**

**Please R & R- it's simple, push purple button and write!- I'll send you a cookie!! **

**Promise!!!**


End file.
